Good Bye
by Pawprinter
Summary: The last day of school is coming up quickly, but it's not like always. It's the end of The Winx's trail at Alfea. There are many first's and love. Will the Winx always stay together, or go on different paths? How will Musa's world change with the end of school? How will her life be affected by schools? Follows the life of Musa, Bloom, and Tecna. Canon pairings.
1. Getting Ready

**Hey everyone! I missed you guys! I missed writing for Winx Club, but I have had other things to do… Sorry!**

**I have started a Narnia fanfiction! If you like it go and check it out! I also have a Harry Potter fanfic one shot! It is for Twin Exchange July Challenge, so I have to collect voters… : ) If you like Harry, Ron, and Hermione, go check it out! If you want to vote (and please do) The voting closes Aug. 10! So please read that. It would be awesome.**

**Now on to other things… For this story I have no beta! So I am really sorry for my silly school girl mistakes! **

**I do not own Winx Club! I only own the plot. Well I don't **_**own **_**it, but I made it up… You get it right?**

**Lol. Anyway I am ****not**** abandoning my other stories like… 'Big Surprise?', 'What is Happening?', or 'Blood Thirst'! I would never do that to my stories! I just need to star something new, so I can get my writing mood flowing!**

**This takes place when the Winx are graduating in the first movie. I think the first movie… Not to sure :S Anyway, this is my version! Bloom has gotten her full enchantix, Musa and Riven are together, and I will get to make up the rest of their graduation. I know it showed that the graduation ceremony has went different then this story, but I wanted to do all kind of crazy things in the story.**

**Sorry for the kind of language they use in Harry Potter. I am from Canada, I have been writing Harry Potter for a bit, so I kinda brain washed myself to say 'brilliant', 'mate', or anything like that… Do not mind me. I am sorry for all of that! Umm, but I am trying to write like I normally do! Sorry if I screw that up!**

**Anyway… On with the show- er… story! I hope you enjoy the story… : )**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Getting Ready<strong>

**Musa P~O~V**

"So, this is how it feels." Stella murmured softly. Everyone was happy today, but Stella was feeling more then just happiness. Her face was sad, but happy. Her face represented today in many ways, sad, but happy, bitter, but sweet, loneliness, but attention. It represented being a princess, being a student, and being a fighter. Her face represented beauty, thoughtfulness, and kindness. It was mind blowing how many things could be represented by a face…. Stella's face was a mixture or everything. There was a tiny smile lighting up Stella's face, like always, but this time it was different. Her smile didn't reach her eyes, her eyes were sad, lonely… Her eyes were teary, and that soft smiled played on her delicate lips. "Finally." Stella whispered.

All of a sudden a smile bigger then the last one burst across her face. This smile reached her eyes. Her golden eyes sparkled and danced with happiness. That's Stella's smile for you. Sweet, kind, wonderful, and friendly. Her smile could make you happy… Oh. That is nothing compared to her eyes. Her golden eyes. Everyone liked her eyes. Her eyes were like rays of sunlight. Maybe that's why everyone is drawn to them, they make you happy. They make you believe you could fly, or that you could take down evil without transforming. Stella was like a shining sun, or glowing moon, when she was happy. It was quite extraordinary how Stella's mood could change your mood.

We were all spread out in a room, but not just any room. This room was special to us. It was the extra room from our dorm. This room was pretty big, but not huge. The walls were painted a light brown, with a hardwood floor.

This room was never home of one of us, but it did serve a huge purpose. This room was home to our party clothes, our extra clothing, our extra shoes, our special items. It was a wonderful room. So many memories filled the entire wall space. This is where we would go to calm down, to become happy. It was almost an enchanted room, probably an enchanted room. As soon as you pass under the doorway, you would forget your worries, you would forget your anger, you would forget you sadness, and you would become you again. This is why we never let anyone stay in this room, this is why we stored our special stuff in here. It would always be safe. I bet that if a witch came in here to kill someone, they wouldn't. They would go good as long as they stayed in the room. This room is like a safe cell. I smiled at that thought.

I loved this room.

Across the room there were closets, mirrors, dressers, brushes, makeup kits, and a couch. The closet was a step or two away, to your right, from the door. It was filled with our gowns that we all had just bought. The closet was small, so it had just enough room to fit all of our gowns.

Another few steps away to the right of the room there was a oak dresser. The dresser had Flora's extra clothes, but she only filled up a few drawers, and on top of the dresser was her makeup, and her accessories. She didn't use much makeup, but she still needed a place to put it. There was also a mirror attached to the back of the dresser. The mirror on the back of the dresser was lined with wood. In front of the dresser was a stool. The stool was a simple, three legged, black stool. Beside the dresser was a full body mirror. Around the mirror was all sparkly glass that was painted gold. It was wonderfully magical.

A few more steps to the right was another dresser on a corner. This time the dresser was a cherry wood. It had a faint red layer on the wood, it had been magically put in. This was Blooms dresser. Inside the dresser were more clothes of hers. She had a bit more then Flora, but less then some of her friends… Stella… On top of the dresser was Blooms makeup. She had a fair bit, but not to much. Bloom also had her earrings, necklaces, bracelets, and other beauty products on top of her dresser. Her dresser was set up the same way as Flora's, in fact, everyone's dresser was set up the same way. There was a mirror at the back of the dresser lined with cherry wood, it was the same set up for everyone. On the floor of Blooms space was the same stool as Flora's. Bloom also had the same body mirror.

Along the far right wall there was Stella's space. Her dresser was a type of wood from Solaria that had no name. The wood was very soft, but hard enough to use it as a dresser. There was a faint glow under the wood. This was also magic, for this glow was the color of the moon, and was going to shine forever. Inside the dresser there was Stella's extra clothes. Her clothes took up all of her dresser… No surprise there. On top of Stella's dresser there was makeup, small mirrors, and accessories. The top of Stella's dresser was nearly full. Well some of Stella's items were nearly falling off the dresser, so I would think that the dresser was a little too full. On the back of Stella's dresser there was a mirror lined with the Solarian wood. Again on the floor there was a stool like Flora's and Bloom's. Next to it there was a body mirror that you found five other times around the room.

Next to Stella was Layla. Surprisingly the fashion lover, and the athlete got along quite well. Layla's dresser was from Tides. Some of the woods in this room was very unfamiliar to me, but I loved seeing them. Layla was like Bloom today, her clothes were in half the dresser, her makeup along with her other needs were on the top of the dresser, there was a mirror attached to the back of it, there was a stool in front of the dresser, and a body mirror beside her. It was very simple, well Layla was simple in a way, but complex. Layla's space looked ordinary, but really Layla's space was hiding secrets. It was wonderful.

Beside Layla was my space. My dresser was made out of the wood from my town, it was very rare. The wood was called Harshina wood. It came from trees in the palace woods. Even though I wasn't royalty I still got a gift. The gift came from the King, Queen, and Princess of Harmonic Nebula. They had enchanted it with magic so you would hear a hum of a lullaby my mother used to sing to me. It was very special to me. I had my few extra clothing of mine in the drowns, around the same as Flora. I also had some accessories on top of my dresser, but not to much. I only had a gold bracelet, a few hair combs, a hairbrush, a pair of my mothers earrings, my lip stick, my eye liner, my mascara, my fake eyelashes, and my fake nails. On the back of my dresser was a mirror. This mirror my mothers mirror. My mother had been given it when she started her school from her father, and when I started Alfea I had been given this mirror by my wonderfully, amazing, father. I loved this mirror. I had a black stool in front of my dresser, and I had a body mirror beside the dresser.

Beside me was Tecna's space. Her dresser was maple wood. It was just like all of the other girls. Tecna's clothes filled the dresser, and her beauty needs were filling the top of it. The mirror was attached to the back of her dresser. She had a stool in front of her, and a body mirror beside her stool.

So far everyone looked magical…

Today was a big deal for the sun fairy, in fact it was a big deal for all of us Winx Club members… In fact it was probably a big deal to all of the third year students. After today we would have more suitors, we would be more responsible, we would be living on our home planets, we would graduate. Today we were leaving Alfea forever. All of the bad guys have been defeated, so the Winx had to leave our beloved school…

To Bloom, Stella, and Layla graduating would be bigger then a big deal, it would be hugger then a huge deal! They would go back to their planets, get married to someone, become Queens, and so on. The life of their planet and their safety of their planet depended on it… After we leave this school they will have to become Queens. They wont have to become Queens right away, but you have to graduate to become Queen.

"We did it, I did it. I can't believe it!" Stella told all of us in a surprised voice. Stella was practically glowing with happiness.

Everyone had been sitting on their stools getting their hair, makeup, and accessories on. I was helping Flora get her dress on first. She was smart like that… She told me she was going to put on her dress before putting on her makeup, or before doing her hair. I thought that was brilliant!

Flora's dress was wonderful. It was a nice, light, pink with green straps hanging everywhere. It was almost like her first year ball dress. It was wonderful! It was just like her.

Stella's dress was bright orange that glowed a slight silver. It was very low cut. It was cut all the way from her shoulders to her lower belly. Bloom wouldn't let her leave her room with that on. Stella explained that she was going to wear a tank top underneath. So Stella had a dark orange tank top along with dark orange shorts. It went really well with her light orange dress. It was tight in all the right place, so it made her look extremely pretty… Stella also had her ring of Solaria on, along with her Solaria princess crown.

Blooms dress was a nice blue. I thought that it was the same dress from the first year ball, but she changed it a bit. This dress was strapless, and had a proffer bottom. She looked really pretty in it. She was also wearing a crown, but this on was of Domino.

Layla had a purple dress on. It was a nice dress. It went up to her knees. It was tight around her chest and waist, but flared out until her knees. On the top of the dress white beads hung down until above her ribs. Around the top of her ribs was a band of green. On the band there were purple, pink, and blue sequins on it. Layla also had a scarf around her neck that hung down. She looked wonderful in it. Layla had a princess crown from Tides. She looked wonderful amazing!

Tecna's dress was a light purple. It was a simple ball gown. It had short sleeves, and went to her feet. It was really pretty. Her hair went a little bit past her shoulders, but she looked wonderful! She was really pretty!

"I can't believe that me, of all people, would see this day come. I am so happy!" Stella sang, but then her voice turn serious. "I'm scared. I never done this before. I barley live with my mom anymore, so I don't know what's going to happen." Stella whispered to all of us.

I had to agree with Stella. It seems like everyone else agreed too. Nobody went through this before, it was all new to us.

"I never felt like this before. Strange this feeling is." Layla told all of us. She turned from her mirror to look at all of us.

"I have to agree, I feel… I feel… There are just no words for it. This is amazing." Tecna told us. "But… Don't you find it scary? We don't know what to do after this. This is the last time we are going to be students. Once we leave we are going to have to get jobs, we will have to start working, we will-" Tecna started rambling, but Bloom interrupted her.

"Tecy, we will be fine. Its going to be fine. Nothing much will change." Bloom answered all bubbly.

"You will be fine. You already know what you are going to do. You are going to be a princess and then a Queen. I don't know what's going to happen to me…" Tecna said sadly.

"You wont run a planet someday, I think you will be fine." Layla whispered to Tecna.

"What are my parents going to do? I haven't seen my mom in years. I haven't talked to her in years. She will hate me, she will hate me sooooo much!" Tecna whispered, for her voice couldn't go any louder.

"At least you have a mum. My mum wont see my graduate." I whispered sadly. I wanted so badly for my mum to see this day. I wanted her to hug me, I wanted her to tell me everything will be okay, I wanted her arms around me as she walked me back home, I wanted to hear her tell me how proud she is of me, I even wanted her to embarrass me in front of my date. I missed my mum.

"Don't worry, honey. She will see you today. She will be watching you." Flora whispered in a comforting tone of voice.

"Sorry, I don't know what got into me." I told everyone as I shook my head.

"Don't be sorry. Its still tough, I know." Bloom told me soothingly. I smiled, I smiled because I had the best friends of friends.

"Thanks." I said hoarsely. I turned around and started to work on Flora's dress.

**After a few minuets…**

"That's lovely, Musa! Thank you so much!" Flora told me. "Do you need any help?" Flora asked me.

"I could use some." I replied. Flora smiled as we walked over to my space to get ready.

* * *

><p>"That is a wonderful dress! I love it, Stella!" Bloom whispered to Stella. I had just started to walk back to the lobby of our dorm. When I turned the corner Bloom and Tecna gasped.<p>

"You look amazing!" Bloom gushed at me. I smiled slightly.

"Do you think its to much for a prom?" I asked suddenly.

"No way! It looks amazing!" Tecna whispered in awe.

"I don't look _that _good." I chuckled, but I was cut off by Stella.

"No way! You look better then me, that's saying something!" Stella exclaimed.

I couldn't believe that everyone thought that I looked that good. I was only wearing red gown. The gown had no straps, and a long skirt. It had a beads on the very top of my dress, going all the way around to my back. I had dark red high heels. I wasn't to fond of high heels, but then again, this was a ball or prom… Whatever you like to call it. But, my favourite part of me today was my hair. My hair was in nice, messy, bun on top of my head. I had little makeup on, but Flora told me I still looked pretty.

"I don't look that good." I said again.

"I think you look that good." I heard a voice behind me say. That voice… That voice that made me weak in the knees, that voice that made my head go fuzzy, that voice that made me cry, that voice that made me laugh.

I smiled as I turned to see my love.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it wasn't much, but it was like six pages! Lol. I think I did a okay job! So review, and you will get another chapter! I want at least 4 reviews at the least before I continue!<strong>

**Some people don't know this, but I am on a trip! I wont have wifi or internet… Whatever you want to call it, I wont have it! Sorry, but there will be a delay in updating! For all of my stories!**

**So like I said before please read my Harry Potter story. You will find it on my profile! **

**Ummm. Again sorry for my dumb mistakes! I am really stupid at times! Also I am sorry for the huge text blocks! If you can tell me how to fix them, please do. I know I can hit enter, and its fixed, but I don't want to screw up my text. Thank you!**

**Anyway please review! **

**Love y'all!**

**-Pawprinter**


	2. Prom

**Bonjour people! AKA Good Day people! Its Pawprinter here! I am sooooooo sorry about the long wait for this chapter! I was falling in love with Edmund from Narnia. Hahaha. I also fell in love with Fred, George, Ron, Harry, Neville, Draco, and Bill from Harry Potter. I am a busy love bird ;) Hahahaha.**

**So…**

**Warning: Some swearing in this chapter. Just the typical 'hell' and 'damn'. Just warning yaa!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club! I only own Justin! Well I made him up, so I practically own…**

**On with the chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Last Time:<strong>

"I don't look that good." I said again.

"I think you look that good." I heard a voice behind me say. That voice… That voice that made me weak in the knees, that voice that made my head go fuzzy, that voice that made me cry, that voice that made me laugh.

I smiled as I turned to see my love.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Prom<strong>

**Musa P~O~V**

"Riven!" I squeaked. A smile burst across my face at the sight of my boyfriend. All of the guys walked into the room then.

"Hey, baby!" Riven yelled. I ran across the room into his waiting arms. I'm pretty sure that all of the girls ran towards their boyfriend after me.

"Hey!" I said to Riven. Riven always left me speechless, this time included.

"You do look extraordinary!" Riven whispered into my hair. I laughed at this comment. I didn't look beautiful!

"Yeah right!" I whispered. Riven kissed my forehead.

'_My forehead! He never kisses me on the lips. Just my forehead… of course!' _I thought in my head.

"What are you thinking of?" Riven asked me as he looked in my eyes.

"Oh… I was thinking of this song I heard." I quickly lied.

'_I can't let him know that I want to kiss him.! He will freak out because of that!' _I yelled in my head. I was surprisingly a good actress, so I kept a straight face as I yelled at myself.

"Okay…" Riven told me unsurely. I smiled reassuringly to him.

"You ready, guys?" Stella asked sensing the awkward situation I was in.

"I'm ready!" Bloom said excitedly…

'_She has to be in on Stella's plan. I have to remember to thank them latter…' _I thought to myself.

"Well then! Lets go!" Nabu declared… Nope, he wasn't in on it. Nabu was to blind to see that… Well blind to girl problems.

"Hold on! Are all the girls ready?" Sky asked suspiciously. Why! Why does Sky have to be so blind!

"Huh? Why wouldn't we be ready?" Stella said quickly.

"Well, Layla has only one earring in." Sky pointed out. He pointed to Layla's left ear.

"WHAT!" Layla screeched. Her hand flew to her left ear, trying to find her earring. "Why didn't you tell me, Stella!" Layla yelled. I laughed along with Riven.

"You had it in!" Stella told Layla. "Maybe it fell off when you were putting on your dress?" Stella suggested to her. Layla was still searching her ear franticly, trying to find her missing earring.

"Layla, you don't have it in." Bandon told Layla.

"Shut up!" Layla snapped at Brandon. Flora looked like she was wanting to break up the fight, but Helia was holding her back.

"Lets go look in the dressing room." Stella suggested to Layla, but she didn't give any time for Layla to respond. Stella left as she was dragging Layla behind her. Soon after they disappeared Brandon and Nabu went after them.

"Maybe we should search the floor?" Bloom suggested to Sky.

"Sure…" Sky said in a monition voice. A few seconds latter they were out of the room. That just left Flora, Helia, Tecna, Timmy, Riven, and I in the room.

After a few moments of quite, Helia spoke.

"Are you guys excited for prom?" He asked awkwardly.

"Yep! I have been looking forward to prom sense I was a little girl!" Flora said excitedly. Helia looked surprised at Flora's excitement, but being Helia, he went with it. Well… he tried to go with it…

"Really! I didn't know you wanted to go to prom so much!" Helia told Flora. Flora looked a bit angry from this, but she shook it off.

"WE FOUND IT!" Layla yelled from down the hall.

Layla came running into the lobby followed by Bloom, Sky, Stella, Brandon, and Nabu.

"Good! Now… Lets go to prom!" Nabu yelled. Everyone nodded in agreement.

There were murmurs of 'are you ready?' or 'are you excided?' all around the room for a split second before everything was settled.

"Lets go!" Sky yelled.

Sky offered Bloom his arm, and she took it. They walked out of the dorm first. Stella and Brandon soon followed, then Flora and Helia, then Layla and Nabu, then Tecna and Timmy.

"Lets go." Riven mumbled. I smiled… At least Riven was trying…

"Alright." I said. I linked my arm through Riven's arm and walked away.

* * *

><p>"Do you like this song!" Riven asked me over the blasting music.<p>

We just got to prom… Well the dance. I don't know if anyone would call this prom.

"Well… I love this song!" I yelled back.

Riven smiled a crooked smiled, rolled his eyes, and looked away. Leave it up to Riven to ruin a good time. Riven didn't look like he was having a good time. He was just standing there with his arms crossed. He was leaning against our table too. Like I said… He didn't look like he was having a good time.

"Oh!" Riven yelled back.

All I did was roll my eyes.

'_I can't stand Riven at times. He is so… so… Uhhhhhh! He is so rude, and self centered at times… But that's why I love him… Wait! Did I just say that?' _I yelled franticly in my head. I didn't know what to do. My mind was split in half.

"Do you like this song?" I asked Riven.

"No." He yelled back. "I can't tell between this song and the next." Riven added.

"How could you not tell the difference between them? They have a different rhythm, a different note pattern, a different pulse, different beat, different i-" I listed off, but Riven scoffed and rolled his eyes, so I stopped talking.

Why couldn't he just pretend that he likes this song? Why couldn't he just pretend for me? Just for a few seconds?

"Its boring." Riven added.

I had enough of Riven. He had been rude all night to me.

"Good bye, Riven." I mumbled. I walked away from the table and onto the dance floor. There was a really good song with a good tempo and beat on so I started dancing slightly.

"Musa." I heard Riven call my name. "Musa!" I heard him yell again. I froze in place. I didn't want to talk to a jerk right now. "Musa, I'm sorry! I'm stupid! Please, Musa!" I heard Riven beg me.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. The touch was warm, welcoming, gentle, and loving? I could tell that Riven was truly sorry… I could tell from just one touch. So I turned around to face Riven.

"What? Are you coming to tell me that you hate music Riven? Music is my life, music is me. So if you are here to tell me that you hate music… Go. To. Hell." I snapped at Riven.

Riven looked taken bake at my comment for a second… Just for one second, but then he maintained his composure.

"Musa, please I ju-" He started to say, but he got cut off by the DJ.

"Alright! Everyone on the dance floor! Girls on one side and boys on the other! We're slowing things down a bit!" He yelled over the speaker system.

"Musa, do you wa-" Riven started to say, but he never did finish. I got tapped on my shoulder, so I spun around.

"Musa, do care to dance?" A boy asked me. I knew that his name was Justin. He was really nice, smart, loyal, brave, and really, _really _cute. All of the girls at Alfea, even some witches, hell even some Red Fountain boys would drop dead if he looked at them.

"Umm…" I mumbled.

I was stalling… I didn't really want to dance with Justin, but I just wanted to piss Riven off. I looked towards Riven. Riven had the darkest face that I have ever seen. His perfect magenta eyes were turned into daggers. He looked like he was holding himself back from killing Justin.

"Musa, do you want to dance?" Justin asked me. He then continued… "You know… I could find someone else if you want." Justin offered me. His blonde hair was Jason Dolly style and his blue eyes were sparkling with hope.

"No, I will love to dance. Thank you so, _so _much for offering." I said sweetly.

I looked up at Riven again to see that he was glaring at both me and Justin. If looks could kill we would both be dead.

"Alright, Musa. Lets go! You know before the song ends…" Justin smirked. I turned around so I could face Justin.

"So you like music?" I asked. Justin just looked at me in disbelieve.

"Well I love music. You are the music fairy, so you like music too… Right?" Justin asked me. He was looking at me confused.

"I love music. Don't you _hate _it when people hate music!" I asked. Justin just looked down at me and smiled.

"We should get dancing right about now." Justin told me kindly. I nodded in agreement.

"Musa, please?" I heard Riven say angrily behind me. I felt his hand on my shoulder, but I shrugged it off. I wanted to get him back.

"Riven, don't be rude. I'm going to dance with Justin. Leave me alone now." I told Riven angrily. "Lets go, Justin." I said sweetly.

Justin had a look of confusion on his face, but he took my hand anyway. We walked onto the dance floor. I knew that the song still had 3 minutes left.

We danced together for awhile. It was around 2 minutes that we danced as we talked slightly.

"So that's how I broke my arm." Justin concluded. I didn't really want to talk, I just wanted the song to be over. I closed my eyes and leaned my head against Justin's chest.

A few minutes latter…

"Uhhhhhh. May I cut in, Justin?" I heard Riven's voice ask. My eyes shot open to look at him. Justin had a look of confusion on his face, and Riven had the look of sincerity on his face.

"Sure?" Justin said in a question.

Riven nodded then practically shoved Justin out of the way. Riven looked down at me. I was sure that my face was not a happy face. Justin quickly walked away from Riven and I.

"Riven, you just ruined my dance!" I yelled at him. I shoved against his chest, but he didn't move. He took my hands in his.

"Musa, I am truly sorry. If you love music - and I know you do- than I love music too. If you love mustard -which I hate- then I would love mustard too." Riven told me. Riven closed his eyes as if he was deep in thought.

"Wha-" I started to say, but Riven continued speaking.

"What I'm trying to say is… I love you Musa Song." Riven mumbled. He opened his eyes again to look into mine. I felt my heart rate speed up, but other then that I had no time to react. Riven's lips crashed down on mine. It felt like I was in heaven…

EEEPPPP!

* * *

><p><strong>Well that was the chapter! I hope you liked it! Again sorry for the late update! I want 3 reviews for this chapter until I post the next one. I know I am being unreasonable, but I really miss my reviewers.<strong>

**So Review if you liked, loved, or hated this chapter. Just review. Could be one word review or could be 1000 word review, but I would love reviews.**

**So tell me what you think!**

**Thanks!**


	3. Wake Up Call

**Hey! It's Pawprinter! I'm back with a chapter. I know, right... Surprising! But I didn't write this chapter. This chapter is from my good friends _The Human Multitaskers_. They wrote most of it, I just added and changed some stuff. I love it!**

**Warning: I don't think anything...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this chapter, Winx Club, or anything else like that.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Last Time:<strong>

"Uhhhhhh. May I cut in, Justin?" I heard Riven's voice ask. My eyes shot open to look at him. Justin had a look of confusion on his face, and Riven had the look of sincerity on his face.

"Sure?" Justin said in a question.

Riven nodded then practically shoved Justin out of the way. Riven looked down at me. I was sure that my face was not a happy face. Justin quickly walked away from Riven and I.

"Riven, you just ruined my dance!" I yelled at him. I shoved against his chest, but he didn't move. He took my hands in his.

"Musa, I am truly sorry. If you love music - and I know you do- than I love music too. If you love mustard -which I hate- then I would love mustard too." Riven told me. Riven closed his eyes as if he was deep in thought.

"Wha-" I started to say, but Riven continued speaking.

"What I'm trying to say is… I love you Musa Song." Riven mumbled. He opened his eyes again to look into mine. I felt my heart rate speed up, but other then that I had no time to react. Riven's lips crashed down on mine. It felt like I was in heaven…

EEEPPPP!

_'I totally forgive Riven...'_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Wake Up Call<strong>

"_We don't do prom, we crash prom." -Griffin, Winx Club_

**Musa's Point of View…**

* * *

><p><em>I was sitting on a cloud. Yeah, I know… Strange, but I was. The cloud was a nice light pink, almost a white, and the sky was a sunset pink. It seams like this is the place where couples would talk to each other about mush stuff… Actually the scene I was in was like a visual of love, or of gushy feelings.<em>

_I waved my hand in front of my face, trying to get a breeze of cool air on me. It was like I was in a boiling pot… Well in other words, it was very hot and warm. It was like I was in one thousand degrease room, and lava was slowly making its way over to me._

_And it felt like there was a weight dapped over top of my stomach. It wasn't heavy really, but I knew it was there. It was almost like a ton of pillows and blankets were laid on me. It was just kind of annoying, but not really… It was almost like a little sister._

* * *

><p>I slowly opened my eyes. At first the image in front of me was blurry, but it soon cleared up. I was looking up at the ceiling of a room somewhere in my dorm. I blinked, and I could see even better. The ceiling was a light… yellow color? Why was I in Stella's room? I sat up slowly, knocking something off of my stomach.<p>

"Humph." A voice mumbled. I looked down to see who made the noise. There, right beside her, was a pink haired fairy. Why was Tecna here? There was a moment of silence, but that never lasts long around Stella…

"Get your butts off of the floor! We got work to do!" A girl cried.

The voice was like a bell, and was light and airy. I looked up from Tecna and up to a worried, blonde fairy. Why was Stella all worried and rushing us… Oh… Wait. Tecna sat up and stretched.

"Come on, we don't have all day!" A different girl yelled. This voice was not as girly as Stella's, but it was still feminine. I looked from Stella and to the angry brown haired fairy. Why was Layla here… Oh… Right…

'_What, no! It can't be my wedding day. What the heck am I thinking about... Why would I even think about that!' _I thought to myself.I mentally smacked myself. Riven only… Kissed… me. He didn't propose or we didn't do anything! _'Gosh, I really need to get my head straight.' _I thought to myself again. _'Now all I need to do is find out what happened… Why am I in Stella's room? Why is Tecna here? Why is Layla here? Why is Stella up? Why am I asleep on a floor? Why is Tecna asleep on the floor? Why am I waking up at this time! The sun's not even up yet! WHY AM I HERE!' _I yelled in my head.

"It's graduation!" Stella explained, seeing the look of confusion on my face.

I felt my mouth drop open… Stella let out a light, bell like, laugh. It filled the whole room, making the tense atmosphere clear up. Layla soon let out a little laugh, her laugh also filled the room, making it fill full. I smiled with my mouth still open.

'_How could I forget! I must be the stupidest person alive… How could I forget graduation! This is one of the most important days of my life - next to my wedding and the birth of my children, and you know… Other things- and I forget that today is the day! Wow… How stupid am I!' _I yelled in my head. I quickly closed my mouth at the same time Stella and Tecna stopped laughing. I wasn't confused or happy, I was mad. I was mad at myself for forgetting this day.

"Oh my gods!" I screamed. I jumped off of the floor, knocking Tecna back down onto the ground.

"Ow…" Tecna mumbled.

I looked down from Stella and her golden eyes to Tecna. She had her face buried in her pillow, her arms and legs all over the place, and the blanket she was sleeping with was tangled with her body.

"Sorry!" I gasped. Tecna waved her hand in the air quickly. I looked back up to Stella.

"Wake up, Muse! I know you got brains up in that pretty little head of yours." Stella said with a loud laugh.

I smiled and blushed… Nobody called my pretty out of the Winx in a long time.. Well they did last night, but that with loads of makeup and a dress on.

"I have brains… But I think they slipped." I mumbled. Stella cracked another smile.

"Well did your brains break or something?" Stella joked. I smiled halfly.

"I think so." I said. Layla laughed along with Stella. Tecna was still to dazed to do anything.

"Let's go! Come on! We need to get ready." Bloom yelled down the hallway.

Stella nodded in agreement.

"We're coming! Just hold on!" Layla yelled.

"KAY!" Bloom yelled back. Layla walked over to me, and looped her arm through mine.

"Let's go, Mu-Mu." Layla said with a laugh. I rolled my eyes.

"Mu-Mu?" I asked. Layla shrugged her shoulders.

"Sure, why not?" She asked.

"It suits you!" Stella sang out. I heard Tecna snort.

"Yeah right. It suits her just like a pink tutu suits Riven." Tecna mumbled. Stella burst out laughing.

"When did you get all funny?" Stella asked. I looked behind me to see Tecna walking with her arm looped with Stella's.

"I don't know." Tecna mumbled. Layla snorted a laugh.

"You guys are _too _funny!" Layla mumbled. Tecna and Stella rolled their eyes.

"LETS GO, LADIES!" Bloom screamed. Stella, Layla, Tecna, and I all jumped a foot in the ait.

"Let's get going." Tecna squeaked. We all nodded our heads in agreement.

We reached the empty room quickly after that. Bloom was sitting with Flora in the middle of the room with magazines spread out all around them. The window had its curtains pulled open, but it was still dark out, so no light came in. The room was lit from the magical light hanging from around the room.

"Hey!" Flora said happily. I smiled and waved.

"What are you doing?" I asked. Flora smiled and waved me over.

"We are picking the best hairstyle and makeup for all of us. So far we only have Layla's done." Flora said. I nodded my head.

"Cool." I mumbled. Flora laughed.

"Don't worry, we'll get yours done." She said. I let out a small laugh.

"That's not what I'm worried about." I laughed. Flora rolled her eyes.

"Okay. You should start getting ready." Flora told me. I nodded my head and smiled.

* * *

><p>For three hours Flora tried different hair styles on me… Yeah… THREE hours. It took forever to do my hair.<p>

Flora gave up after that, and she let Bloom have a go at it. After another hour of Bloom trying to figure out my hair, she also gave up.

Then Stella finally went to do my hair… She finally got it right. She cut my hair, yeah cut it… She cut it up to just below my shoulders, and she magically curled it tightly. I had to admit it looked really good.

In total it took four and a half hours to do my hair. By that time the sky was just dimly lighting up the sky. We still had five hours until our graduation ceremony.

Time to pick out my dress…

* * *

><p>So basically after me and Riven kissed the prom was crazy.<p>

Stella danced with Brandon the whole night of slow songs. Shocker there!

Flora and Helia danced together the whole dance (yes, even the crazy songs.). I was shocked also when I saw that…

Layla danced with Nabu, and she had a dance off with Riven (yeah I know… I felt the same way you feel right now).

And Bloom and Sky danced. Oh! Right… Sky proposed to Bloom, and she said yes (duh!). So now they are engaged, but Bloom isn't freaking out about it yet… I think after graduation it will hit her, and then she will start freaking out.

And Stella got voted Prom Queen. And then Jasper got voted Prom King… Yeah, Brandon was pissed at Jasper the rest of the night, and he still is.

So prom was good… Just like any other prom, I guess.

* * *

><p>Ninety more minutes… Yeah ninety more minutes until my whole life will change. I can't wait… Yay…<p>

* * *

><p>OH MY GOSH! Sixty more minuets until graduation! OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH! Sixty… SIXTY… <em>SIXTY<em> more minuets! Only sixty more minutes…

Yeah, only sixty more minuets. Sixty more minuets until my whole life will change. My life will change forever after this day… These are the last sixty minutes of my life that will be familiar… After these few hours I will be all different… Everything will be changed…

Sixty more minutes until I will be leaving my school, sixty more minutes of being students, sixty more minuets until I'm free. Sixty more minuets until I'm responsible for myself… Sixty more minutes until I'm officially an adult. This can not be happening…

* * *

><p><strong>So... Did you like it. It is a strage chapter, but it was a first good chapter!<strong>

**I love this story! So much, but I can't find the inspiration to write it anymore. If you could review this chapter, I'm sure I could find the inspiration. Thanks so much! Love you!**

**So rememeber to drop a review!**

**~Pawprinter**

**xxx**


	4. Dawn

**Hey! It's pawprinter again! It's crazy... I thought I would never write another chapter for this story. I'm tearing up (not really). But this chapter is really crappy. I know, I know. It's just that there is this group of my friends, The Human Multitaskers, and they have this whole contest thing, and we write stories. But we lost three members last week, so we were asking people to come join us (ha ha ha ha, evil). But we had to get our Forum running, and I had to write a story for their contest.**

**Wow. I ramble a lot. And I have crap spelling.**

**Thank you for the reviews! I will use the ideas you asked me to do! Hehe, I might not do all of them, but I'll try. **

**Sorry for the late update. I kind of forgot I said I would update every Thursday... Stupid, right? But, er, anyway... Here is the chapter you have been waiting for!**

**Anyway this chapter is short, and is the second last chapter! OH MY GOSH, RIGHT? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club! Gurrrrrr... -.-**

**Warning: I don't know. I was half asleep when I wrote this. Just, watch outl You never know what you might find when you are reading my zombie work... There might be random words here and there... You might find 'muffin' in a sentence that is talking about love (I don't think there is a sentance like that... :S)**

**Enjoy!**

**xxx**

* * *

><p><strong>Last Time:<strong>

OH MY GOSH! Sixty more minutes until graduation! OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH! Sixty… SIXTY… _SIXTY_ more minuets! Only sixty more minutes… Yeah, only sixty more minutes. Sixty more minutes until my whole life will change. My life will change forever after this day… These are the last sixty minutes of my life that will be familiar… After these few hours I will be all different… Everything will be changed… Sixty more minutes until I will be leaving my school, sixty more minutes of being students, sixty more minutes until I'm free. Sixty more minutes until I'm responsible for myself… Sixty more minutes until I'm officially an adult. This cannot be happening...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Dawn<strong>

_You have to have darkness for the dawn to come. –Harrison Ford_

**Musa's Point of View…**

* * *

><p>"Can you believe this?" Bloom asked.<p>

Bloom was wearing a blue sundress. It was nothing special, but it looked real good on her. She had her hair up in a messy bun on top of her head, with lots of makeup. She had had some type of shoes that wrapped around her legs.

Flora took a shaky breath and shook her head no in response to her question.

Flora was wearing a dress similar to her Enchantix outfit. It was the same colors, but it was in a sundress form, not mini dress thing. Her hair was done the same way it was done for her Enchantix, and her makeup was the same… Well almost the same. It wasn't as dark; it was lighter, and less of it.

"I thought we would all be dead before we got here." Flora said. A look of fake hurt flashed across Stella's face.

Stella had an orange sundress on… Yes we all have sundresses on. Well Stella's dress was the same type of thing as Bloom's. It was just plain orange, with an open back. Stella had her hair in a French braid that fell onto her shoulder. Stella's makeup was done heavily, darkly, and had lots on.

Stella put on an affronted look and held her hand to her chest in mock hurt. I just rolled my eyes, it wasn't very original or anything.

"I'm really hurt, Flora. I thought everyone knew we were good enough to kick those Baddies Butts." Stella said with a pout. Flora gasped.

"I'm sorry! You know I didn't mean it that way, I knew we were going to do that, but you know- I just thought I would say that. It was very unlikely that a teenage group would save the world!" Flora said quickly. Bloom walked over to Flora and gave her a hug. She shot a glare at Stella, who only shrugged innocently.

"She was kidding, dear." Bloom said. Flora's face lit up a bit, and she let out a deep breath.

"Thank goodness!" Flora whispered. She looked at Stella and gave her a glare. "I thought you were serious! Don't you ever do that again, you hear me!" Flora said, her voice was in an angry type of tone, but she wasn't mad (Do ya geddit?) She frowned at Stella, and turned around and walked to the end of the lobby.

"When are the boys getting here?" Layla asked, slightly annoyed.

She was wearing a green mini sundress. It still had the same concept of the sundress, but it was just short. It only came up to above her knees. Her hair was put in a plait type of thing, and it looked wonderful. Her makeup was done in green colors, and it was done in a spring like color.

I shrugged my shoulders in response to her question.

"I have no idea." I said. I quickly closed my mouth after I said it though, because my voice sounded airy.

I was wearing a red sundress. It came to just around the middle of my legs, like below the knee, but above my ankle. It had some flower imprints all over the top, like stitches making the shape of flowers. My hair, like I said before, had been chopped off by Stella, and tightly curled. Over the last half hour I had become more moody over my hair… It was cut off. Gur. And my makeup was barley anything, only mascara and eyeliner.

Tecna let out a laugh from the sound of my voice.

Tecna was wearing a purple sundress. There were lime green beads all around the dress, and Tecna looked really pretty. Her hair was spiked around her head, but it made her hair look fuller, and it didn't look strange on her at all. She only had mascara on, and she was amazing looking.

"What's wrong with your voice?" Tecna asked. I shrugged my shoulders, but I didn't say anything more.

"Dude, I think she's nervous." Stella said. Tecna looked over to Stella and rolled her eyes.

"Shut up." Tecna said. Stella just snorted and rolled her eyes.

"Ha, ha, you snorted." I mumbled. My voice was unnaturally low, because I didn't want to sound like a stupid chipmunk.

"Ha, ha, you sound like you have a problem." Stella shot back. I stuck my tong out at her, and she rolled her eyes.

"Can it, you guys." Bloom said from across the room. I just smiled sweetly at her.

"Okay, Bloom." Stella said with a sigh.

"Let's go over our speeches now, okay?" Flora asked. Her leg was shaking.

"Okay, sure, sure." Bloom said.

* * *

><p>After we went over our speech, there was only ten more minutes until we had to be downstairs, in the Dinner Hall, getting ready… And the boys still weren't here.<p>

"When are they getting here?" Tecna asked. I shrugged my shoulders.

"No idea, babe." Stella mumbled. She was sitting in a chair taking deep breaths.

"Relax, Stella." Bloom said. She was rubbing circles on Stella's back, trying to calm her.

"Yeah, relax, babe." Layla mumbled in mock.

"Oh, shush." Stella said.

"Maybe we should head down there?" Flora asked. I sighed and nodded my head in agreement.

"I think we should." I said. "I mean, we have to be there. We are an important part to our ceremony." I added.

"Yeah sure… let's go." Stella said. Layla, Tecna, and Bloom agreed.

So we all stood up shakily, and walked out of the door. Once we were out in the hallway, we all grabbed each other's hands. I ended up taking Tecna's and Flora's hands.

Together we walked to the end of our beginning.

* * *

><p><strong>How was the chapter? It took you probably... er... ten seconds to read! Gosh, maybe I should make this a drabble story, then I'll have an excuse for making the chapters ten seconds long.<strong>

**But, yeah. The next chapter wont be until... Not next week, but the week after. Maybe. Maybe if you are lucky I will update next week. Eh, just check next Thursday (Feb. 2), and the Thursday (Feb. 9) after that. **

**Now I'm going to go and write my first Twilight story. It wont be good, but it's going to be for a contest. **

**OH! Speaking about contests! Will you all be dears and vote for me at the Twin Exchange's Monthly Challange? My story is called _Thin Lines_ and if you vote for me, I will be your Best FRIEND EVER!**

**And if you have any spare time, you can enter for The Human Multitaskers Monthly Writing Contest. It can be Harry Potter or Twilight! **

**Take care,**

**~Paw**

**xxx**


	5. Making It

**Surprise! Hey! It's Pawprinter again! Yay! I know I said the next chapter wouldn't be for a few weeks, but I guess I got some random inspiration! And I want to finish this story real bad, and now I have some major things coming up soon, and then it will be the end of this story.**

**I have another chapter! Wow, right? **

**It only took me one night to write, and I'm really happy with it! **

**Warning: SWEARING!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Winx Club. I only own my OP's (own places)**

**So this chapter is going to be the third last… Ish. I said that two chapters ago, but I think it's going to be only three more chapters.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Last Chapter:<strong>

After we went over our speech, there was only ten more minutes until we had to be downstairs, in the Dinner Hall, getting ready… And the boys still weren't here.

"When are they getting here?" Tecna asked. I shrugged my shoulders.

"No idea, babe." Stella mumbled. She was sitting in a chair taking deep breaths.

"Relax, Stella." Bloom said. She was rubbing circles on Stella's back, trying to calm her.

"Yeah, relax, babe." Layla mumbled in mock.

"Oh, shush." Stella said.

"Maybe we should head down there?" Flora asked. I sighed and nodded my head in agreement.

"I think we should." I said. "I mean, we have to be there. We are an important part to our ceremony." I added.

"Yeah sure… let's go." Stella said. Layla, Tecna, and Bloom agreed.

So we all stood up shakily, and walked out of the door. Once we were out in the hallway, we all grabbed each other's hands. I ended up taking Tecna's and Flora's hands.

Together we walked to the end of our beginning.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Making It<strong>

_Nothing is particularly hard if you divide it into small jobs. -Henry Ford _

**Musa's Point of View…**

* * *

><p>"Do you think we are going to be able to do what we want to do?" Stella asked. I shrugged my shoulders.<p>

"It's going to be tough, but I think we'll make it." Tecna said. Flora nodded her head quickly in agreement.

"I mean, it's hard to make it in where I want to go." Stella mumbled.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback:<strong>

We were all sitting around in Stella's room after Prom. We were talking, throwing popcorn, watching movies, and all of that other stuff. It was the last time we would be together for a while. It was the last time we would be together without being an adult.

"Do you think I could get into Morgana Academy?" Bloom asked suddenly. Stella looked to Bloom and laughed.

"Morgana Academy?" Stella asked. Bloom nodded her head enthusiastically.

"Yeah! It's a school in London, Earth for fairies and wizards. It's for everyone that applies and gets in, it doesn't matter if you are a princess." Bloom said. She had a smile that lit up her entire face.

"You applied?" I asked. Bloom turned to look at me and blushed.

"Without telling us? You could have aced the test with us beside you! Gosh, Bloom!" Stella said with mock annoyance. Bloom blushed even more.

"Sorry, but I didn't tell anyone. I only told Sky an hour ago, and now I'm telling you guys." Bloom said. Stella jutted out her bottom lip and her eyes started watering.

"Why!" Stella said with a whiny voice.

"Oh cut it, Stella." Layla said with the roll of her eyes. Stella immediately cut her act and put on a smile.

"Thank you, thank you! I do take cash and gold." Stella said with a flip of her hair. Tecna rolled her eyes.

"Shush, Bloom is taking!" Flora told Stella sternly. Stella immediately shut her mouth and tuned to Bloom.

"Continue." Stella said. Bloom smiled and nodded her head.

"Well, Morgana Academy specializes in healing and healing technology. It's like doctors school in the Mortal World, but this one has Mortal Healing and Magical Healing courses." Bloom said with a smile. Flora smiled brightly.

"That's great! You will get in surly, you are a princess, you have the dragon power, you have the most amazing healing skills, and you have the best patience and learning skills." Flora gushed. Bloom blushed brightly and hid her face in her hands.

"Flora, I'm not good at that stuff! I suck." Bloom mumbled into her hands.

"Suck what?" Stella said with an innocent smile. Bloom's ears turned red and she curled up into a ball. As Bloom was doing that I was starting to laugh, joining Stella, and Layla.

"That's just rude, Stella." Tecna mumbled.

"I don't get it." Flora said. That made Stella laugh even harder. Tecna rolled her eyes at Stella's childish antics, and whispered what Stella meant. After a few seconds Flora's confused face went to disgusted and the amused and she started laughing.

It took a good ten minutes for everyone's laughing to die down, Tecna's scowl to go away, and for Bloom's blush fade.

"So you want to be a healer?" Flora asked. Bloom nodded her head and smiled.

"I find it really amazing." Bloom said with an even brighter smile. "You know the day that we had to go to the place where you had interest in, in our first year?" Bloom asked. We all nodded our heads. "You all know that I went to Magix Hospital for Magical Beings. Well the doctor, Dr. Ambrosia, she let me come with her to watch her head some patients. The first time I saw Dr. Ambrosia heal somebody, it was amazing. Just the look on the persons face when the healing magic or the healing potion touched them and the life came back into them. And I thought to myself 'Wow. She just saved a life. Someone will get their brother, or sister, son, or daughter, uncle, or aunt, cousin, mother, or father, or boyfriend, or girlfriend back. I couldn't begin to imagine what it would be like to live without my friends or Sky. I would never want to ever live without them. And now the patient's family doesn't have to either.' I know what my thoughts mean, and I know what I'm meant to do. I want to be the princess that saved lives, I want to be the princess that is proof that miracles do happen." Bloom whispered. We all stared at her in shock.

"Deep." Layla whispered. Bloom blushed slightly and smiled.

"I have to do this. I'll be able to make a difference in the world, helping save peoples loved ones." Bloom whispered. "I though this over a lot, and I need to do this. I have to get into Morgana Academy." Bloom added.

"Did you put that on your application?" Stella asked. Bloom nodded her head yes. Stella smiled.

"Then I would be sure you would get in." Stella said. I nodded my head in agreement. I couldn't make thoughts Bloom just shocked me to the core. Bloom blushed furiously before she turned to Stella.

"What do you want to do?" Bloom asked quickly changing the subject off of her. Stella smiled and flipped her hair.

"Actress! I have my acts already down!" Stella said with a smile. Everyone smiled and rolled their eyes.

"Of course, I should've guessed." Tecna said. Stella smiled.

"Well, and I also really want to be a good Queen, so I'm going to a school on Artimitia called something like Royalty Matters." Stella said with the wave of her hand. Tecna looked shocked.

"You're going to be going to school!" She said excitedly. Stella smiled and nodded her head.

"Two schools. One year at Royalty Matters, and one year and a half at Falling Cloud, the acting school on Wingz." Stella said with a smile.

"Good for you, Stella." Layla said with a smile. Stella flashed a bright smile at Layla and flipped her hair.

"I know, right!" Stella said. We all rolled her eyes.

"What are you going to be doing?" Stella asked Layla. Layla shrugged her shoulders.

"I've signed up for some teaching classes. I think I'm going to be a teacher, not at Alfea or anything like that, but a fitness teacher. I just need to get my teaching degree, my minor healing degree, my owner's degree, my physical education degree, and all of that stuff. Then I'm going to open my store on Andros, and do all of that stuff." Layla said with a smile. "And I'm going to be a swimming instructor." Layla added. We all smiled.

"Where are you going to school?" I asked. Layla shrugged her shoulders.

"I applied for Blue Ocean, Rainy Fields, Team Alio, and Wings. I haven't got accepted yet, but I'm only hopping that I will." Layla mumbled.

"That's kind of amazing, Layla." Stella said. "Where are the schools?"

"They are all on Farigo. I just want a job." Layla mumbled. Stella shrugged her shoulders. "Now, what do you want to do?" Layla asked Tecna.

"I want to build on some protecting charms, and firewalls. I looked into it, and they only have one specialty shield spell for each power, and there is only one general spell for shields. So I'm going to be inventing locks for passageways, more shields, and you know, protecting charms." Tecna shrugged.

"That's amazing!" I called out. The rest of the Winx nodded their heads in agreement.

"What school have you applied to?" Stella asked.

"I have applied to Merlin Institute. It's in Ireland, Earth, and if I'm accepted then I'm moving there one month." Tecna said.

"Awwww, that's amazing!"

"Thank you." Tecna mumbled. "How about you tell us what you're going to do with your life?" Tecna asked me trying to get the attention off of her. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I want to…" I stopped myself before I got into what I wanted to do. I better just take the easy way of explaining it. "Bloom, do you know in the Mortal world that thing called a scientist?" I asked Bloom. Bloom nodded her head. "Well I am aiming to be something like that." I said. I felt a smile lift my lips and before I knew it I was beaming with delight. "I want to be an inventor. But instead of what the Mortal Inventors do, I'm going to be a spell inventor." I saw every mouth in the room drop.

Blood was rushing quickly through my head, like I was going to explode. I thought it over for a while. Because there were so little spells that had to do with music, I could invent some spells to help with that. And I could help Bloom invent spells to save people's lives, and help Stella get some beauty spells, and-

Wait.

I might've been getting out of control with ideas.

"Really!" Tecna called out.

"That's wonderful, Muse!" Flora said.

"Truly amazing!" Layla added.

"No it makes my job look like crap." Stella mumbled.

"Oh, hush. It's not that big of a deal. I'm probably just going to invent some unknown spells." I mumbled.

"You are going to be amazing, Musa. That's a huge deal!" Tecna said. I shook my head no.

"Well it might be a big deal, but you, Bloom, are going to save people's lives, and Stella, you are going to rule a planet, and Tecna, you are going to be saving people's lives with new shields." I mumbled. Bloom rolled her eyes.

"You are going to be amazing." Bloom said. I smiled, but still rolled my eyes.

"What are you going to be doing in your free time?" Flora asked.

"I'm just going to be a musician, just going to have a few songs." I mumbled.

"Yeah, only, only a few songs. Only a spell and charm inventor. Only a person that is going to be AMAZING!" Stella yelled. I smiled and blushed slightly.

"Shush, I haven't even started." I mumbled. Bloom rolled her eyes.

"Have you applied for any school yet?" Layla asked. I nodded my head yes.

"I've applied for Merlin Institute, Morgana Academy, and Amazon Fairies." I said. Bloom and Tecna grinned widely.

"I hope you come to my school!" Tecna said happily

"I hope you come to my school!" Bloom shouted.

"Where are the schools?" Flora asked.

"Well Merlin Institute is in Ireland, Morgana Academy is in London, and Amazon Fairies is in Birmingham." I said. Everyone nodded. "Flora, what are you going to do?" I asked.

"I'm going to be a teacher, hopefully at Alfea." Flora said with a small smile.

"That's great!" Stella said.

"Not really. I'm just going to be a teacher." Flora mumbled. Everyone rolled their eyes.

"What schools have you applied to?" Tecna asked. Flora smiled.

"I applied to a school on Hugo, it's called Bright Lights." Flora said. Everyone nodded their heads.

"We are going to be all over the world." Bloom whispered sadly.

"This is the last night we are going to be spending together for a while." Stella added.

"I'm sad now." Layla mumbled. Stella snorted.

"We all are."

**End of Flashback**

* * *

><p>"Yeah, well we are going to make it. We all are talented, and we can do this." Flora whispered.<p>

Then we all stopped dead in our tracks.

We were here.

The Dinner Hall was only a few feet in front of us, and I was pretty sure we were all think the same thing.

Holy Shite…

* * *

><p><strong>Ahahaha, best ending ever… Not really.<strong>

**But you might notice that the pairings changed from Musa/Riven to Winx/Specialists. So yeah, I changed it because of this chapter. It's mostly of the Winx, so I just changed it…**

**Where are the boys still! They still aren't there.**

**AND I think that this story is wrapping up nicely! I have had this story going from July, when I was on a trip, to now… February! Holy crow!**

**Anyway, please leave a review. I would love you forever if you do!**

**I will update next week or the week after. Keep checking!**

**~Pawprinter**

**xxx**


	6. Believe

**Hey! How are you guys! Do I even have any readers? I don't get many reviews, so I wonder sometimes…**

**Anyway, I do have a new chapter!**

**Err, well, um… This chapter has some flashbacks, and I used some flashbacks from my other story **_**Big Surprise**_**. But it still has no connection to that story, it just was there, and I used it because I was lazy. I changed it around, so don't you worry.**

**This chapter is the second last chapter. Next one will be the last chapter, and then there might be an epilogue or another chapter.**

**Anyway…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club. I own my ideas and all of that stuff.**

**Warning: Swearing, again. Only minor, don't worry.**

**I hope you like this chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

**xxx**

* * *

><p><strong>Last Chapter:<strong>

"We are going to be all over the world." Bloom whispered sadly.

"This is the last night we are going to be spending together for a while." Stella added.

"I'm sad now." Layla mumbled. Stella snorted.

"We all are."

**End of Flashback**

"Yeah, well we are going to make it. We all are talented, and we can do this." Flora whispered.

Then we all stopped dead in our tracks.

We were here.

The Dinner Hall was only a few feet in front of us, and I was pretty sure we were all thinking the same thing.

Holy Shite…

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Believe<strong>

_I believe that unarmed truth and unconditional love will have the final word in reality. This is why right, temporarily defeated, is stronger than evil triumphant. -Martin Luther King, Jr. _

**Musa's Point of View…**

* * *

><p>'<em>This is it!' <em>

'_This is it?'_

'_This is it.'_

'_Holy crap.'_

'_This is it.'_

'_How can this be it?'_

'_Is this it?'_

'_This is it.'_

'_This cannot be it.'_

'_Can it?'_

'_No, this is it.'_

'_How can this be it?'_

'_No way this can be it.'_

"This is it." Stella chocked. I nodded my head slowly and gripped Flora's and Tecna's hands tighter.

"I can't believe this." Bloom whispered.

"It seems like just like yesterday it was when we were bowling at Magix Pins…" Flora whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback…<strong>

"Shut up!"

"Oh crap!"

"Quit whining, you babies!"

"Oh can it, Bloom!"

"Yeah, not all of us can be perfect like you!"

"I'm not perfect!"

"You said so yourself!"

"No I didn't!"

"Really?"

"Yeah, really!"

"I don't believe it."

"Yeah!"

"Girls! I only got a strike!"

"Yeah, and then you rubbed it in our faces!"

"No I didn't!"

"Really?"

"Do we have to go through this again?"

"Yeah, yeah we do."

**End of Flashback…**

* * *

><p>"Or when we first met." Flora said happily. We all nodded our heads in agreement.<p>

"Well, all you have to do is believe it." Layla said.

"This can't be happening." I mumbled.

"It is." Bloom sighed.

"It feels like you guys are my sisters, and this is the last day we are going to be this close." I whispered. Tecna wrapped her arms around me and pulled me into a hug.

"The schools Bloom, you, and I have applied to are in the Magical world U.K." Tecna mumbled. "We could hang out more." Tecna added. I nodded my head, but looked sadly at Flora, Stella, and Layla. They just smiled sadly at me.

"We are the Winx, we will never be separated." Flora said with a smile. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I guess, but this is the last day we have as teens, as soon as we leave this school, we are considered adults. And then we aren't with our parents anymore, but we are living alone, on our respected planets." I mumbled sadly. "We are going to be separated, and we will have to live our separate lives." I whispered. "I love you guys, and I don't want that to happen."

"I love you guys too." Layla said.

"I have such amazing memories about all of you guys…" I mumbled.

"I have the best." Layla said with a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

***In or near our third year at Alfea***

"I never knew how my heart felt…. I just can't listen to it!" I sobbed on Layla's shoulder.

"I know honey, but just try; it might help you find out if you like Riven." Layla tried to calm me down. It wasn't working well, I was still sobbing, and my thoughts were running one thousand and ten miles a minute.

"Bu- But I'm scared to know what my heart feels. I'm not too sure if I want to know if I like him." I said sniffling, wiping my tears slowly away from my eyes.

"Musa, you need to know how your heart feels, just listen to it and trust it. It might be good for you." Layla said taking my hand. I shook my head slowly. It was too much of a risk. I was scared.

I was scared to know what my heart thought.

I was scared to know if I loved Riven.

But, then again…

"Ok I'll try my best." I said taking a deep breath, and sighing.

"Good." Layla said rubbing my shoulder. She then got off my bed and walked to my desk

I took a deep breath and sighed out again. I lied back on my bed and closed my eyes. I let my mind wonder…

Riven…

Riven?

Riven…

Riven?

Riven!

Love?

Hate?

Love?

Hate?

Hate.

No, love.

Wait, hate.

Or- no.

Maybe…

After a while I sat up super-fast panting.

"What? What did your heart say?" Layla asked rushing over to me

"I kne- I knew this all along…" I said not knowing if I was happy or sad. My voice was in a neutral tone.

"So do you know if you like him?" Layla asked me.

"Yeah," I mumbled. I stopped to clear my throat and take a deep breath. "I think I like him a small bit…" I said looking around the room

"Well see that was easy!" Layla cheered happily.

**End of Flashback**

* * *

><p>"Yeah, me too!" Stella said with a smile.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

Stella just asked to talk to Riven… They walked to the middle of the forest between Red Fountain. I followed them and hid behind a tree listening to their conversation. Even though me and Riven were on the edge of breaking up, I still liked Riven.

"Riven, dude, you need to get a hold of yourself! Musa is going to break up with your sorry little ass if you don't start acting like a man! You need to kiss her!" Stella yelled right in Riven's face. I flinched a little at the volume of her voice.

"You have to stop bossing people around!" Riven said smugly and crossing his arms. I rolled my eyes.

"She deserves better then you!" Stella spat at Riven. "You are one of the worst people in the world, I don't know what she sees in you, but because she's my friend, I'll just go with it! But I cannot stand you treating her like trash anymore!" Stella screamed again. I flinched and my ears rang.

"We are taking it slow, now back off!" Riven barked.

"Do you love her?" Stella asked in a civilised voice. Her face was still in a scowl, and she was still glaring at Riven, but she was truly interested.

No answer

"Riven!" Stella screamed. My ears buzzed from the sound of her voice.

Riven just gave her a rude look, turned around, and started walking towards me. So I ran towards the ship and started talking to Flora about a book we were both reading.

I turned and saw Riven was walking towards the ship followed by an angry Stella. They stopped at the edge of the forest and started arguing…

**Latter in the day**

"Stella, what did you and Riven talk about?" I asked Stella, when we were back in our dorm, sitting in the lobby.

"Oh I told him that he should be a better boyfriend and that you deserve better than him." Stella said casually as she flipped through the TV channels.

"Stella, you didn't have to do that…" I said smiling. I was actually surprised that she would do something like that for me. I mean, she is an amazing person, but she only didn't those types of things once in a while.

"Well you're my friend and I want you to be happy..." Stella said happily. She had a wide smile on her face and her golden eyes were sparkling.

"Stella, thank you so much, you are amazing! What would I do without you?" I yelled. I stood up, ran to her, and hugged her super tight.

"Err, no problem, you are my friend, and I want you to be happy with whoever you date." Stella said with a smile.

**End of Flashback**

* * *

><p>"I have so many memories, it's kind of crazy." Bloom said with a half-smile. I nodded my head in agreement.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

It was the first day of winter break of our third year at Alfea. Everyone left for their home planet and only Bloom and I were still in our dorm. Bloom and I were in her room. My suitcases were beside my bed, in my room, and Bloom's were in the lobby of our dorm.

"I never knew my mother…" I said sadly from my desk.

"I don't know my real parents." Bloom whispered sadly from her beanbag chair.

"I always wanted to find out about my mother, but when I talked to my dad, he got mad at me or ignored me." I said standing up from my chair. With Bloom, it felt like I could talk about anything. She was so free, and happy, and always made me feel safe.

"My mother and father never told me I was adopted. I had to find out by myself, and I only guessed. My parents were so strange…." Bloom sighed, stood up, and stretched.

"I wish I knew my mom..." I mumbled sadly.

"Well I just wish that over the holidays, your dad will tell you about your mother." Bloom said as she climbed the stairs towards the door of her room.

"Thanks Bloom, have a good holiday!" I said running over to her and giving her a quick, small, hug.

"Yeah, you too, Musa!" Bloom said with a smile that lit up her whole face/

"Well you better get going; you parents are probably going to start wondering about you…" I said walking to my bed.

"Yeah, you're right; well, I'll see you after the break!" Bloom said and she turned the corner to the hallway. All you could hear is the tapping of Bloom's shoes running down the hallway.

I turned around and put in my earphones listening to my favourite band, Stamp Hard.

I then felt a hand on my shoulder, it made me jump, and I took out my headphones.

"You can always talk to me about anything…" Bloom said with a smile. I smiled back at her.

"Thanks Bloom, I don't know what I would do without you!" I said giving Bloom a hug

"Probably die…" Bloom said with a joking smile and the roll of her eyes.

"Yeah… Sure I would! Well see you after the break!" I said.

We both turned away from each other, Bloom ran to the lobby, and I opened a portal to my home planet, and stepped through.

**End of Flashback**

* * *

><p>"I think all of my memories about friends are about you guys." Tecna said with a smile.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

"Musa, do you think that I'm strange?" Tecna asked out of the blue. I looked up from my _History Of Magix_ book and looked at her strangely.

"Huh?" I asked. Tecna sighed and put her head in her hands.

"Do you think I'm strange? I mean I'm a effen computer." Tecna mumbled. I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"You're not strange! Are you kidding me?" I asked. Tecna looked up from the floor.

"No, I'm not kidding. I'm a freak." Tecna mumbled.

"Tecna, you're not a freak. You are amazing." I said. Tecna smiled, but she still shook her head.

"I have purple hair, and that's a natural color. And it's cut pixie style. And I'm a computer freak. My power is over technology." Tecna said. I shrugged my shoulders.

"So?" I asked. "My power is over music, I'm a music freak. My hair is naturally blue. Blue, Tecna. And its length changes every year." I said. Tecna rolled her eyes.

"Your power is music. That's amazing, it's cool. Not like mine, my power is geeky." Tecna mumbled sadly.

"Timmy doesn't mind, Bloom doesn't mind, Stella doesn't mind, Flora doesn't mind, Layla doesn't mind, and I don't mind. Nobody cares that you like computers, or that you know how to fix stuff." I said. Tecna smiled and stood up.

"Thank you, Musa." Tecna whispered. I smiled at Tecna. Tecna then turned around and left the room.

"She said the thing you though she would say!" Tecna yelled.

What I later found out is that Layla and Stella bet on what I would say. It turned out that Layla won.

**End of Flashback**

* * *

><p>"I want to have more memories with you guys, all of you are amazing." Flora said with a soft smile.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

It was early September, and there were only around five people in the school. I knew there were the teachers, but not even all of them were here.

It was when I was walking to my dorm when I head sobbing. There was sobbing coming from the other side of the door to Bloom and Flora's room. I got worried about whoever was crying, so I knocked on the door.

"Bloom? Flora? Are you okay?" I asked. There was only a loud sob from the other side of the door.

"Mu- Musa, ca-nn you-u co-come here?" I heard a soft voice asked from the other side of the door.

I knew it was Flora. I opened the door to the dorm and saw Flora. She was sobbing over a pot, and she looked really broken down. I raced over to her without another thought. If she was hurt, and I knew something was wrong with her, making her hurt, so I was worried. No, not worried. I was freaking out.

"What's wrong, Flora?" I asked. Flora shook her head and sobbed even harder.

"He's dead." She sobbed.

Just by hearing that I immediately thought of Helia. He couldn]t have been dead. I just saw him not even one hour ago.

"Who? Who's dead?" I asked worried. Flora pointed to the flower pot and I looked in.

"Jeffery, he's dead!" Flora wailed. I was still confused.

Jeffery?

"Who's Jeffery, Flo?" I asked. Flora coughed and wrapped her arms around me tightly.

"My plant. I had him ever sense I was a little girl." Flora said between sobs. I just held her tightly as she cried.

**End of Flashback**

* * *

><p>"I'm going to miss all of you." Bloom whispered. I nodded my head in agreement.<p>

"Girls, let's just get going. We need to get ready. We are one of the first people on." Tecna mumbled. I nodded my head along with everyone else.

We walked towards the Dinner Hall, the empty Dinner Hall. Only the teachers were rushing around the room, trying to get all of the gowns ready.

"Girls! Girls! Hurry up; we only have a few minutes until we have to get on stage!" One of the teachers called to us. We all looked at each other and took a deep breath. We all let go of each other's hands and we walked our separate ways to get our gowns.

"Five minutes until the ceremony!"

Holy crud.

* * *

><p><strong>So, how's it going? How did you like the chapter? Huh? Huh? :L<strong>

**Do you think I did an okay job? I rushed through this chapter because I want to finish this story so bad! I only have a few chapters left, so I'm rushin!**

**Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter. It gave an insight to how the Winx are in this story.**

**I hope you review!**

**I'll see you with another chapter later today. I'm finishing this thing! Okay? Okay.**

**Review please!**

**~Pawprinter**

**xxx**


	7. The End of Our Beginning

**Hey! It's Pawprinter again! Yay! This is one of the last chapters! The second last chapter to be right. Yep, yep! I'm tired, I've been writing all day. Just this story. My eye lids are about to drop...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Winx. I took some of the idea's reviewers dropped me, so I'll credit them at the bottom.**

**Warning: Swears?**

**I love this chapter, ever though it is really random.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Last Chapter:<strong>

"I'm going to miss all of you." Bloom whispered. I nodded my head in agreement.

"Girls, let's just get going. We need to get ready. We are one of the first people on." Tecna mumbled. I nodded my head along with everyone else.

We walked towards the Dinner Hall, the empty Dinner Hall. Only the teachers were rushing around the room, trying to get all of the gowns ready.

"Girls! Girls! Hurry up; we only have a few minutes until we have to get on stage!" One of the teachers called to us. We all looked at each other and took a deep breath. We all let go of each other's hands and we walked our separate ways to get our gowns.

"Five minutes until the ceremony!"

Holy crud.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: The End of Our Beginning<strong>

_Now this is not the end. It is not even the beginning of the end. But it is, perhaps, the end of the beginning. –Sir Winston Churchill_

**Musa's Point of View… **

* * *

><p>"Everyone in line?" A volunteer teacher asked. There were around forty 'yes's from around me. I nodded my head in answer.<p>

I was wearing a blue graduation gown, you know, like the ones Mortals wear for their graduation. And I was wearing a gold beaded sash, along with only five other students… I wonder what that means…

This ceremony was different then the Mortal ceremony. The Magical ceremonies were shorter, short and to the point, and it didn't have diplomas. The Magical ceremonies had some pixie dust fly on the fairy, given by the fairies special pixie. The Magical ceremonies cut many of the stupid Mortal stuff that wasn't special to anyone, and instead put in time for more speakers. The list when on and on, on the differences between Mortal and Magical graduation ceremonies.

My hands were sweaty, and I was jittery…

This was it.

In not even three minutes I would be in my graduation ceremony.

And then only a few more minutes until I was an adult fairy.

Only a few more minutes until I was going to find out to what school I got accepted to.

Only a few more minutes and my life will be changed.

This was it.

"Can the Honor Students please come up at the front?" The volunteer teacher asked. She scanned the line and her eyes came to rest on first Layla, Flora, Tecna, Bloom, Stella, and then me. "That would be Layla Andros, Flora Blossom, Tecna Digital, Bloom Domino, Stella Solaria, and Musa Song."

I rolled my eyes.

Like we didn't know who we were.

We all stepped up to the very front of our class, still in alphabetical order, but in a different group.

There was lots of talking going on behind me, but I could focus on any of it.

This was crazy.

How could this be the last time I would be in the Dinner Hall as a student?

Yes, if you were wondering, I did already have my bags packed. The room I was in looked like it did before I got there, dull. And same did the lobby, the halls, Bloom's and Flora's dorm, Stella's dorm, and Layla's dorm. It looked creepy; it was like we were never there. It was almost heart breaking.

"Okay, so the drill is; all of the students will go and sit in the seats to the left of the stage, and the Honor Students will sit on the stage, waiting to speak. Once your name is called, you will walk into the stage, you will have pixie dust thrown on you by your pixie, then you will walk off of the stage, and you will sit to the right of the stage. Is that clear?"

There was a course of 'yes's.

"Alright, let's get going!"

* * *

><p>"Now let's give a warm welcome to our headmistress, Mrs. Faragonda!"<p>

Cheers went up from the students.

I couldn't focus.

This was the last time we would be in the courtyard; the last time I would be a student here.

This was the last time I would be in the presence of all of my peers, and my friends. This was the last time for a lot of things.

I couldn't believe this.

It was all just so crazy!

How could this be happening? It feels just like yesterday when I met the Winx, and when I had my first class, or made my first attack, or even had my transformation. It was just so hard to believe! It was just so crazy. I couldn't wrap my head around it.

In only a few minutes I would see what school I was going to. If I didn't get into any, then I would have to go to Miracle High, the stupid all year school on my home planet.

But if I got accepted to any of the schools I applied for, I would have to move to Earth, I would live in the Mortal World, and I would go to a school in a Magical part of the Mortal word **(1)**.

I would be leaving Alfea no matter what.

I would be leaving my friends no matter what.

This was going to be making everything different.

No way.

"I very well know how all of the students here are feeling. After you get the pixie dust on you, all of the magical bonds that were holding you down, from doing certain spells, from doing some, err, inappropriate things, and from doing magic to kill, will be removed, and you will be a free fairy. As a free fairy you will be able to perform extraordinary magic, and you will be able to fatally hurt someone with your magic. You will be able to get in trouble for your magic, but most importantly, you will be an adult. I know that all of you know about being an adult and the fairy magic bonds, but its code to go over them." Mrs. Faragonda cracked a smile. "Most of you students will be continuing your journey to greatness by going to specialized schools, and after you get your fairy bonds removed you will be able to receive your letter from your schools. Now I know going out into the real world is scary, I have done it before, but it has to be done. But if you ever need a home, or a place of comfort, you are always welcome at Alfea." All around me people were laughing, smiling, or crying. I also noticed that there still none of our boys around. I frowned at that thought. "I wish you the best in life; I hope to see all of your names in many magical textbooks around the world." Mrs. Faragonda said with a sad smile. There were sobs all around the courtyard. "Now I would like to call on the Honour Students to do their speeches."

Bloom stood up first quickly followed by Stella, Flora, me, Layla, than Tecna. We walked up to the magically sound enhanced booth.

"Hello, my name is Bloom. This is Stella, Flora, Musa, Layla, and Tecna. But I bet you already knew that." Bloom said with a smile.

"In our first year we formed a group known as the Winx Club. We fought, you know, evil for the past three years." Stella said with a flashy grin.

"You all know that we are graduating early, because we have advanced in our classes so much. We are supposed to graduate next year, but now it's this year." Flora rambled. "I think you get it." Flora mumbled to herself. The rest of the Winx Club smiled at Flora.

"The one thing that is amazing is that we have some great adventures, and we are so young. Somehow we all came together ignoring our differences. Even though we were so young and we were only on our Winx transformation, we fought many things." Tecna summed up.

"To us, fighting is like our graduation ceremony. We are all so young, and we might seem like we aren't ready to fight, but once we start, we keep going. We have to keeping moving forwards; never look back at our past. We have to believe in ourselves, and grow up fast. We have to life for ourselves." I said.

"So when we get the Fairy Bond removed all of us will have to believe. It may seem like this is the end of a huge part in our lives, and its right. This is the end of a big part of our lives, but it won't be the end of our lives. This is only the end of our beginning. This is the last page of the first book of our lives." Layla said.

"So when we get our Fairy Bond removed, just remember who you are. Remember your friends that you made at Alfea, and beyond. This is only the end of the beginning." Bloom said. My eyes were tearing up, along with the rest of the Winx Club's.

We all quickly went to sit down on the stage, and took a deep breath.

This was it.

Oh my gosh.

This was it.

Oh my gosh.

This was it.

Oh my gosh.

This was it.

Oh my gosh.

"I'm going to call up the class one by one, alphabetically. Once you come up on the stage you will meet you pixie, walk up to me, I will do the spell, and then you will exit to the right of the stage, and sit down." Mrs. Faragonda said. "Here we go!" Mrs. Faragonda said with a smile. "Layla Andros!"

Layla looked at all of us and smiled slightly. She got out of the chair and walked up to Mrs. Faragonda. Mrs. Faragonda waved her hand and Piff came flying from back stage.

Piff flew right over Layla's head, and did her specialty power ball that made dust come to her hands. She poured it over Layla's head, and Layla had a slight glow for a few seconds. After a few seconds the glow went away, and Layla looked beautiful. Even more beautiful than normal.

Layla smiled towards us and gave us a wink. She shook hands with Mrs. Faragonda, and then walked to the chairs on the right set up for the Honor Students.

"Flora Blossom!" Mrs. Faragonda called.

Flora looked over to us and smiled a nervous smile. She walked up to Mrs. Faragonda. Mrs. Faragonda did the same procedure that she did with Layla. After Flora was done, and her Fairy Bond was removed, she walked over and sat beside Layla.

"Tecna Digital!" Mrs. Faragonda called out. Tecna did the same thing that Layla and Flora did. After the Fairy Bond was removed Tecna went to sit with Flora and Layla.

"Bloom Domino!" Mrs. Faragonda called. Bloom did the same thing as the others. After the Fairy Bond was removed, she also went to sit with the others.

"Stella Solaria!" Mrs. Faragonda called. The same thing happened with Stella that happened to the other Winx.

"Musa Song!"

I felt my heart beat pick up.

This was it.

I stood up from my seat and walked over to Mrs. Faragonda. She smiled at me, and I felt like I was about to pass out.

This was crazy, how could this be happening?

She waved her hand, and Tune came flying out from back stage. She smiled at me before she disappeared out of my sight.

Is this happening?

Then I felt a warm sensation flow around my skin, and I felt a tugging from the pit of my stomach. I knew right away that this was the Fairy Bond being removed. I looked out into the audience, looking for the boys, but I didn't see them. Not any of them. They weren't there. The guys weren't there; they weren't watching our graduation ceremony. I frowned a little at that, and I looked away from the audience. As soon as the pulling and the warm glow started, it ended. Mrs. Faragonda smiled at me and nodded. I smiled back, and started walking towards the other Winx. They were all smiling sadly up at me. I knew that they were all thinking the same thing that I was, the guys missed it.

"Wait! Wait, Musa!"

I spun to look at the voice who was calling my name. I recognized the voice, but I needed to see the person.

The whole crowd spun to look at who was causing the disturbance to the ceremony. They all had frowns on their faces, and some of the students were 'boo'ing.

I felt a smile lift my lips as I saw a guy with spiky, magenta hair turn the bend into the courtyard. Shortly followed by him were the rest of the guys. They were sprinting towards the courtyard. They were all wearing suits, and their hair looked like it was windblown.

"Riven!" I exclaimed, running to the edge of the stage as Riven still ran towards me. Riven jumped from the ground, and climbed onto the stage. He wrapped his arms around me and spun me around, laughing loudly in the quiet, stunned hall.

As Riven was spinning me, I noticed that the guys had stopped running, and were leaning on each other, breathing heavily.

"Hold on a moment!" Riven told Mrs. Faragonda, his eyes silently begging.

I looked over to Mrs. Faragonda, checking if it was okay. She nodded her head and a smile lifted on her lips. She sent a wink and a encouraging smile towards Riven, and a warm smile towards me. I smiled back, and then turned back to Riven.

"You were late." I pointed out. Riven shrugged his shoulders and smiled at me.

"Sorry about that." Riven said. "Happy graduation, Muse." He added in a whispered. I smiled up at him.

"Go ahead, you stopped the ceremony." I said with the roll of my eyes. Riven smiled sheepishly, and took in a deep breath of air.

I looked away from Riven for a split second, looking around the courtyard. All of the parents were looking peeved at Riven. I quickly took note on how many students were gaping at me. I could hear some laughs from some of the popular crowd, and a blush lit my cheeks.

"Look at me, Musa." Riven whispered. I averted my eyes from the crowd to Riven. "I love you, Muse." Riven whispered slowly. He kissed my cheek and stepped back a bit. He knelt. I knew my eyes widened slightly, as his hand went to his jacket pocket.

"Oh my god." Somebody whispered from the crowed.

"Is he doing what I think he's doing?" More and more whispers arose from the crowed.

I couldn't make any words form as he pulled out a little black box from his pocket.

"I have always loved you, and I always will." Riven whispered. "I know that we only just kissed the other day, but I know you are the one for me."

"Oh my god oh my god oh my god oh—" whispers were rising up all over the courtyard as Riven started talking. I realised just then that his voice was amplified; somebody must have put a charm on him. I couldn't breathe anymore, could this be happening?

"You complete me in every way possible. You're the day to my night, the light to my dark, the song to my beat, the laugh to my joke, the answer to all of my questions. I want to be with you all of time; I want to share every minute with you. I will help you with everything, I will take care of you and I will never leave you alone, or in the way of harm. I promise to be with you for the rest of your life, I want to be with you, no matter what the hell happens." Riven whispered.

I was too stunned for words, or thoughts. Was he really asking me to marry him! It's not that uncommon for magical people to get engaged after only a few months of dating, or after one kiss. If you felt sparks with that one person, then that was you're Bond Mate.

Riven opened the box slowly, revelling a silver ring. Along the sides it was smooth, and shiny. And in the middle there was a good sized square, purple, magical stone. I could pretty much feel the magical energy radiating off of it. The ring was perfection.

"Musa Song, will you marry me?" I felt my mouth drop open.

Holy crap.

I just realized how fast my heart was racing, and how my vision was swimming from tears that built up in my eyes. But I could still tell that Riven had a panicked, hopeful look on his face, and I realized for the first time that Riven was about to pass out. He was scared I was going to tell him no! I wanted to marry him ever sense I first saw him, no matter what. I would never, ever tell Riven no.

I bet I had the biggest smile I'd ever warn in my life. I grabbed Riven, and nodded my head quickly. "Yes! A billion time yes!" (I could barely make out that sentence, so don't laugh.) Riven stood up from the ground and pulled me into a tight hug. I was laughing, and crying as he kissed my head over and over, and claps and cheers were rising up from all over the courtyard, but I couldn't care less. My only thoughts were on Riven.

"I love you, Muse." Riven whispered.

"I love you, too." I whispered. Riven kissed me quickly. He pulled back after a moment and caught my left hand with his, stopping it as he gripped the ring in his hand. Riven slipped the ring onto my finger, his grin larger than I'd had ever seen it.

A slow, growing clap filled the walls of the courtyard, and it brought me down from the clouds. It still felt like I was flying, but I could tell what was happening around me.

"Cheers!" Mrs. Faragonda said from the podium. "To young love." She added. The clapping grew louder, and there were wolfs whistles from the Winx and the guys.

"Now let's get the show back on the road!" Mrs. Griselda yelled from the side of the stage. She smiled at me and Riven. "Congratulations." She whispered to us. I smiled at her.

Riven pulled me over towards the stairs and down the stairs. I couldn't stop smiling. I walked over to the seats that were set up for the Honour Students.

"Why right now?" I asked Riven. Riven shrugged and smiled.

"You just got your Fairy Bond removed. It's legend in my family that once the Fairy is removed of her Bond, then that time the Fairy has the most luck." Riven explaned. I smiled even more.

"And why were you late?" I asked. Riven smiled.

"I had to go buy you the ring, and I had to have the guys help me." Riven mumbled. I snorted a laugh.

"Great move, Riven." I mumbled. Riven shrugged his shoulders.

By this time we were standing beside my seat. Riven kissed me on the forehead and smiled sadly. All of the Winx were pretty much bouncing in their seats, and were smiling happily.

"Go sit with the guys, I'll see you soon." I whispered. It broke me that I had to separate with Riven right after he proposed, but I had to. Riven kissed me lightly and ran back towards the guys. I turned towards the Winx.

"Let's see the ring, babe!" Stella called out. The rest of the Winx nodded their head excitedly. I sat down beside them with a smile and held out my left hand.

* * *

><p>The graduation ceremony went on for one more hour, people getting their Fairy Bond's removed. It took awhile, but I didn't mind. Well, not really. I was talking to the Winx about my ring, and the wedding, and all of that stuff.<p>

"That is the end of the Graduation Ceremony! Students are now allowed to leave to go to their homes!" Mrs. Faragonda called.

I looked at all of the Winx and jutted out of my lip.

"I don't wanna leave without you." Layla whispered. I nodded my head in agreement.

"We have to move on in our lives, we can always meet up sometime." Bloom said. I nodded my head.

"And when I'm going to become Queen, I'll call you guys to come hang out." Stella said with a smile. "Oh and when I star in the next _Jerry Hotter_ as Jenny Weasel **(2)**, I'll call you guys to come to the Premier Party." Stella said with a wink. We all smiled.

"Sounds good." I said. Flora burst out in tears.

"I'm going to miss all of you!" Flora wailed.

By this time all of the guys were around us and their arms were wrapped around us.

"It's okay, Flo." Bloom said.

"Yeah, it'll be like the Summer Holidays all of the time." Tecna suggested.

"I know, but I'll miss you guys." Flora whispered. Helia smiled sideways at her, and pulled her close.

"When are we going to find out our schools?" Layla asked. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I have no idea." I mumbled. Stella and Bloom nodded their heads in agreement to me.

Then I saw it.

The letter.

The letter was floating right in front of me.

I grabbed the letter from the air, and I noticed that there were three letters.

These letters held my future.

"I have my letters." Flora called out. I looked up from my letters, and I noticed that all of the Winx were holding letters.

"Let's open them in alphabetical order." Stella suggested.

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement and turned to Layla. She smiled weakly at all of us and took a deep breath. She opened the letter on top. Her eyes scanned the letter quickly. Her face dropped and she made a sour face.

"Team Alio doesn't want me." Layla mumbled.

"Probably for the best." Nabu said quickly. Layla looked up from the letter and glared at him. She dropped the letter and went for the next one. Once again Layla scanned the letter quickly. Her face stayed the same.

"Rainy Fields don't want me either." Layla mumbled. Nabu opened his mouth to talk, but he thought better, and quickly shut his mouth. Layla dropped that letter and went for the next one. She looked at it quickly. "Wings accepted me- that's the Business School." Layla said with a smile. She handed the letter to Nabu, and went for the last letter. Once again, she looked at the letter quickly. Her face brightened up. "And Blue Ocean accepted me- that's the teaching school and stuff." Layla said. We all smiled and congratulated her.

"Let's go, Flo." Stella said. Flora nodded her head and looked at her letter. Her face brightened.

"I got accepted to Bright Lights!" Flora said with a smile. We all congratulated her.

"Tecna?"

Tecna quickly opened her letter. Her eyes scanned the letter, and her eyes widened slightly.

"I got accepted to Merlin Institute! I'm moving to Ireland in two weeks!" Tecna said happily. Once again, we all congratulated her.

Bloom already knew it was her turn, and was ripping her letter open. Her eyes read over the letter and she screamed.

"Morgana Academy accepted me!" Bloom screamed. She started jumping (my ears were ringing for hours after that, thank you very much).

"That's amazing! We are both moving to Earth, and the United Kingdom!" Tecna said with a huge smile.

"I got accepted to both schools!" Stella screamed out. I was focused only on Bloom, so I didn't notice that Stella opened her letter. That was until Stella screamed. All of the other Winx jumped from surprise, so I guess they didn't notice Stella open her letter.

"That's great!"

"Amazing!"

"Wonderful!"

Of course all of the responses to Stella were slightly sarcastic. Stella fluttered her eyelashes and turned to me.

"Your turn, Mrs. Gold." Stella said mockingly. I rolled my eyes. I looked at the letter addressed for Morgana Academy. And I opened it…

* * *

><p><strong>Duh. Duh. Duh.<strong>

**Hahaha. **

**Okay, so I suck at writing engagements, but that was the best I could do. The idea goes to GothGirlDiesssss! Thank you so much! You are the reason I didn't give this story up! **

**1: '**_But if I got accepted to any of the schools I applied for, I would have to move to Earth, I would live in the Mortal World, and I would go to a school in a Magical part of the Mortal word __**(1)**__.'_ **Okay, do all of you know Harry Potter? And how his world is different from Winx, but it's the same? Like Mortal Earth people don't know about magic. But there could be a hidden Magical world around the Mortal world without any Mortal's knowing. So it's like Harry Potter. All of this story is taken place in Magical part of the galexy. So when Bloom and Tecna go to Earth, they are going into Magical Earth. Do you get it? If you don't review with questions, or PM me.**

**2: **'"And when I'm going to become Queen, I'll call you guys to come hang out." Stella said with a smile. "Oh and when I star in the next _Jerry Hotter_ as Jenny Weasel **(2)**, I'll call you guys to come to the Premier Party." Stella said with a wink. We all smiled.' **Again, do all of you know Harry Potter? Well Jerry Hotter is a spin off of Harry Potter in the Magical world, and Jenny Weasel is the same thing as Ginny Weasley. It's just a spin off thing. If you don't get it, then review with questions or PM me.**

**Next chapter is the last chapter. Hehe, I'm happy about this!**

**I'm sorry about the big blocks of text, and sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes.**

**Next chapter will be up soon!**

**~Paw**


	8. Changed

**Hey! It's Pawprinter! How are you? That's cool… I think. This is the last chapter! Holy crap! This has almost took a year (sad I know). I'm sad to leave this story… Hummm, you might be getting one-shots to go with this story sometime… That is if I get reviews. You know what, we'll go over this at the bottom.**

**Warning: I have no idea. Watch out.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Winx. I only own my OC's.**

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Last Time:<strong>

"Let's open them in alphabetical order." Stella suggested.

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement and turned to Layla. She smiled weakly at all of us and took a deep breath. She opened the letter on top. Her eyes scanned the letter quickly. Her face dropped and she made a sour face.

"Team Alio doesn't want me." Layla mumbled.

"Probably for the best." Nabu said quickly. Layla looked up from the letter and glared at him. She dropped the letter and went for the next one. Once again Layla scanned the letter quickly. Her face stayed the same.

"Rainy Fields don't want me either." Layla mumbled. Nabu opened his mouth to talk, but he thought better, and quickly shut his mouth. Layla dropped that letter and went for the next one. She looked at it quickly. "Wings accepted me- that's the Business School." Layla said with a smile. She handed the letter to Nabu, and went for the last letter. Once again, she looked at the letter quickly. Her face brightened up. "And Blue Ocean accepted me- that's the teaching school and stuff." Layla said. We all smiled and congratulated her.

"Let's go, Flo." Stella said. Flora nodded her head and looked at her letter. Her face brightened.

"I got accepted to Bright Lights!" Flora said with a smile. We all congratulated her.

"Tecna?"

Tecna quickly opened her letter. Her eyes scanned the letter, and her eyes widened slightly.

"I got accepted to Merlin Institute! I'm moving to Ireland in two weeks!" Tecna said happily. Once again, we all congratulated her.

Bloom already knew it was her turn, and was ripping her letter open. Her eyes read over the letter and she screamed.

"Morgana Academy accepted me!" Bloom screamed. She started jumping (my ears were ringing for hours after that, thank you very much).

"That's amazing! We are both moving to Earth, and the United Kingdom!" Tecna said with a huge smile.

"I got accepted to both schools!" Stella screamed out. I was focused only on Bloom, so I didn't notice that Stella opened her letter. That was until Stella screamed. All of the other Winx jumped from surprise, so I guess they didn't notice Stella open her letter.

"That's great!"

"Amazing!"

"Wonderful!"

Of course all of the responses to Stella were slightly sarcastic. Stella fluttered her eyelashes and turned to me.

"Your turn, Mrs. Gold." Stella said mockingly. I rolled my eyes. I looked at the letter addressed for Morgana Academy. And I opened it…

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Changed<strong>

_Everything is okay in the end, if it's not okay, then it's not the end. –Unknown_

**Musa's Point of View…**

_Fifteen Years Later…_

* * *

><p>If you asked me if anything had changed, I would answer "Hell naw." Everything was still the same as it was fifteen years ago... Almost<p>

* * *

><p>"Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!" I smiled slightly at the little voice calling my name.<p>

"Aunt Musa, help me!" I looked up from the paper work I was looking at, and felt my jaw drop at the sight of my god-child. "Please, Aunt Musa. Get this off of me."

Walking into my office were the kids that had become a regular part of my life. Seven of the kids, to be exact. There was Vanessa, Robert, Amber, Skye, Zachary, Harper, and Kyle.

"What's all over you?" I asked almost horrified… Almost.

"It's goo, from Robert's science fair project!" Amber yelled. I just smiled.

"Not my kid, Aunt Tecna is in her office." I said.

"Help me!" Amber squeaked.

"Okay, okay. Just use a removing charm." I said. Amber looked horrified at me.

"I'm only twelve! I don't know how to do that!" She yelled. I smiled sheepishly at her.

"Sorry, I forgot about that." I said. I waved my hand over Amber, getting the goo off of her. She smiled thanks at me.

Vanessa and Robert were both Tecna and Timmy's kids. Vanessa had mix between purple and orange hair color, more towards the purple side. She had golden eyes. Let's just say that anyone who looked at Vanessa fell under her cuteness spell. Robert was the total opposite of Vanessa; he had a mix of orange and purple hair, but more orange. His eyes were a murky green color. Just by being in the same room as him, he sent you a vibe that screamed 'Watch out'. Vanessa was mostly well behaved, only sometimes getting in trouble. Then again, how much trouble could a seven year old get in? But then there was Vanessa's brother, Robert. He was always getting in some type of trouble, but then again, don't all ten year olds?

Then there was Amber and Skye. Amber and Skye were Bloom and Sky's kids. Amber and Skye were sisters, not twins. It was hard to tell the difference though. They were both so much alike! They both had long, strawberry blonde hair, blue eyes, and freckles covering every square inch of their faces. The only difference was their personalities. Amber was best mannered kid, and Skye had the best grades in her classes. Amber was more of a family person, and Skye was more of a friends person. The only noticeable difference to the on-looking stranger is that Amber was twelve and Skye was eight.

And then there were Zachary, Harper, and Kyle. Zachary, Harper, and Kyle were mine and Riven's kids. Aaron and Kyle were the twins of the family. They had raven black hair and dark blue eyes. They were the ones setting off pranks around the house, or playing jokes on their 'cousins'. They were always getting in trouble. Just like their cousin, Robert, they sent out the vibe 'Watch out'. They were more prankster then Robert though, always inventing prank products to try on their family. But don't all thirteen year olds do that? Harper was definitely a daddy's girl, but aren't all six year olds? She had brown hair with a purple backlight to it. Her eyes were grey, like her grandpa's. She was a sweet little angel in Riven's eyes, but the twins seem to want to argue with that.

"Thank you, Aunt Musa." Amber sighed. Harper came running at me with open arms. She ran right into my leg and held on tight. Zachary and Kyle came walking in slowly behind Harper. They had _the_ smirk on their faces. I knew this smirk was the sign that they just planted a prank on someone that wasn't in the room. They only let _the_ smile slip if the prankee wasn't in the room. I let out a sigh.

"What did you two do this time?" I asked Zach and Kyle. There was a sparkle in their eyes as they answered my question.

"I have no idea-" Kyle started, he stopped in mid-sentence, and Zach carried it on.

"-whatever you are talking about-" Zach continued. He stopped mid-sentence similar to what his twin did.

"-mother, dear." Kyle added. I rolled my eyes at their antics. I quickly surveyed the room.

Amber was here, she was safe.

Harper was here, she was also safe.

Vanessa was here, she was safe.

"What did you do with Skye or Robert?" I asked with my hand on my hip. Zach sent me a sideways smile.

"Like we said before-" Zach started.

"-we have little to no-" Kyle added.

"-idea what you are talking about." Zach finished. I once again rolled my eyes at their twin speak.

"Fine, whatever! Just don't come crying to me when your cousins kick you're butts." I said.

"Is my mum with a patient?" Amber asked.

"Yeah, she is. You can stay here if you want." I told her. Amber smiled at me and nodded her head.

"Sure." Amber said. She closed the door and walked over to my couch. She sat down and opened a book.

"Can I see mommy?" Vanessa asked. She was pulling on my arm, trying to get my attention.

"Your mommy is busy right now, but you can stay in here." I told Vanessa. Vanessa nodded at me and smiled. She ran over to Amber and climbed onto her lap.

"When are you're patients coming?" Zach asked. He flopped onto the couch, beside Amber. Amber scowled at Zach, but she kept talking to Vanessa.

"I have one in a half hour." I said. Kyle smiled.

"The one that want-" Kyle started.

"-no, needs-" Zach said,

"-to get that-" Kyle started to finish, but Amber threw a pillow at him.

"It's none of your business, nerd!" Amber said.

"Hey! Knock it off, Amber!" Kyle yelled.

"Everyone quiet!" I yelled. Everyone looked up towards me, away from their fight.

"Sorry, Aunt Musa." Amber said. I smiled at her.

"I need to get ready for this case; it could give my career a big break." I said.

"Sorry, mum." Zach said.

"Yeah, sorry 'bout that, mum." Kyle said. I nodded my head as they sat down on the couch or the floor again.

"Now once Amber takes you to the house, I need you to start cleaning." I told the kids in the room. Zach and Kyle looked horrified.

"Why, mum!" Zach cried out. Kyle nodded his head.

"Stella, Brandon, Flora, Helia, Layla, Nabu, and their kids are coming." I said. Everyone groaned.

"I don't wanna hang out with them." Zach groaned.

"Yeah, they are boring." Kyle added.

"They think they are all of that." Amber added.

"They steal my toys." Vanessa added.

"And they get boogers all over my clothes." Harper finished.

"And Robert doesn't like them because they break his things." Zach said.

"And Skye doesn't like them because they make fun of her." Amber said. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Sorry, you guys. They are coming from all over the galaxy." I said. Everyone pouted.

"That Star chick thinks she is the queen of the world." Amber said under her breath.

"Yeah! And that-" Zach started.

"-Logan kid makes fun of us because we live on Earth!" Kyle finished.

"And Arial thinks she's cool because she lives pretty much under water." Vanessa mumbled.

"And Maple flips out every time Skye looks at her." Amber added.

"Well, Aunt Tecna, Aunt Bloom, and I were really good friends with them in high school." I said.

"What happened, why aren't you friends like Aunt Tecna, Aunt Bloom, and you are?" Kyle asked.

"Aunt Tecna, Aunt Bloom, and I all went here for school-" I started to say, but I got interrupted by Vanessa.

"Earth?" She asked. I nodded my head yes.

"All of us came here to Earth, and we happened to all be going to the United Kingdom. Aunt Tecna went to Ireland, Aunt Bloom went to London, and I went to Birmingham. We all trained for different things, but our schools had the same type of teachings." I explained.

"How come you are doctors now?" Amber asked.

"You know that I trained for inventing spells, and that's what I do now. I invent spells for Aunt Bloom to use for healing. My specialty is healing spells, inventing them. Over time I learned them inside and out, and I could perform them really well. I already had my Doctors License, so when Aunt Bloom asked me to join her in her Practice, I could start right away." I said.

"How did Aunt Tecna become a doctor?" Harper asked.

"Aunt Tecna trained to become a protector that is what her school was for. She wanted to go into inventing Shield Charms-"

"She does that know." Vanessa said proudly. I nodded my head.

"Yeah, she does." I said. "But you could go into anything with Protecting Charms, as long as it had some type of protection. Do you know what your mother does, Vanessa?" I asked.

"She performs her Super-Secret spell on people that come to her for help. Her spell is for people who come to her that are exposed to major sicknesses. Mommy's spell is dust that settles onto the person's skin, and once it sinks in, it is a protection to any sickness." Vanessa said with a scrunched up face. "That's what Daddy told me." Vanessa said proudly.

"Very good." I said. Amber nodded her head.

"What happened after?" Zach asked.

"We got together, and we opened this Practice." I said. They smiled.

There was a light knock on the door.

"Aunt Musa, may I come in?"

"Yeah!" I called. The door quickly opened and in ran a light red head. Her eyes were sparkling with delight, and a smile lit up her face.

"Hey, Amber." Skye said happily. Amber waved to her little sister. "Hello, Vany!" Skye called. The girl on Amber's lap giggled and waved. "Hi, Harper!" My little girl giggled and jumped off of my lap. She ran over to Skye and hugged her leg.

"Hello, Skye!" Harper said happily. Skye ruffled the brown hair and smiled.

"Hey, Zach." Skye greeted. "Hey, Kyle." They both waved at their 'cousin'.

"Did you hear?" Zach asked. Skye shook her head. "Maple, Sean, Logan, Star, Alexis, Arial, Justin, and Violet are coming with their parents." Skye groaned.

"No way." Skye mumbled. "Violet is so annoying." She mumbled.

"Never mind her, remember how Justin makes fun of our accent!" Zach asked. He crossed his arms and pouted. Skye giggled.

"You look funny when you do that." Skye said.

"Okay, everyone out! I need to get work done. Zach, Kyle, Amber go home with the kids, and make sure each kids cleans their respected floors, and the dining area." I told the older kids. They all nodded their heads okay. "And make sure Robert cleans his room, Aunt Tecna told me that he's trying to breed spiders." I added with a shudder. The kids all shuddered and nodded their heads.

"No problem, Aunt Musa! Once you get home, the whole house with be as clean as a diamond." Amber said with a smile. All of the kids nodded in agreement.

"Okay, get going. Go find-" I was cut off by an explosion and a scream. A few seconds later Robert burst through my office door. His hair was singed, he was steaming, and he was covered in black dust.

"Zach! Kyle!" Robert yelled. Zach and Kyle looked over at each other.

"Yes, cousin, dear?" Kyle asked sweetly. Robert was fuming.

"You are going to die slowly from the blade of my sward." Robert said with a deep glare.

"What happened? You are covered in- ah, yes. It is our latest product! I wonder how someone got their hands on that." Zach said with a worried face. Robert punched Zach in the shoulder.

"What does this stuff do?" Robert asked. Zach smiled at Kyle.

"It blows up whenever the owner wants it to, only works once though, so I think you'll be safe." Kyle said. Robert breathed a sigh of relife. "Then again, there might be one-"

"-or two-" Zach continued.

"-or three-" Kyle added with a wink.

"-still hidden on you." Zach finished. Robert's relived expression turned to worry.

"You wouldn't-" Robert started to say, but he was cut off by Kyle.

"Never put goo on Amber again." Kyle said. Amber walked over to Kyle and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks, Kyle!" Amber said. She walked out of the room with a smile on her face.

"Oy, what about the handsome sidekick?" Zach asked, but Amber was already gone.

"Leave her be, we have bigger problems." Kyle said.

"Like what?" Robert asked worried. Kyle sent him a smile.

"Like planning the great pranks we are going to be playing on our 'friends'." Kyle said with air quotes when he said friends. Robert's frown turned into a devious grin.

"I've been breading spiders for a reason." Robert said. Vanessa pretended to puke. I just sighed at the boys.

"Just don't hurt anyone, alright?" I asked. They looked at me and smiled.

"We would-" Kyle said with a hurt expression on his face.

"-never, ever-" Zach continued. He was also wearing a hurt expression.

"-even think of-" Kyle added.

"-hurting one of our-" Zach continued.

"-amazing friends-" Kyle stressed.

"-of ours." Zach finished. I just smiled at my boys.

"I won't drop hints." I said. Their faces brightened. "Prank away, just don't hurt-"

"Any of the guests." Zach finished. Kyle grinned.

"No promises." Kyle said.

"Well, we won't _kill_ them." Zach said.

"Just, possibly, er, maim them." Kyle said. Both his and Zach's eyes were sparkling.

"Make sure they don't know it's you then, okay?" I asked. All of the kids nodded their heads.

"We promise." They said together. I smiled.

"Okay, no go clean." I said. They all ran out of my office. Kyle in the front with Zach in the back. I caught Zach's shirt before he could leave with the other kids.

"What, mum?" He asked. I smiled.

"I have a stash of Gabbing Gum, Fun Forks, Slick Sneakers, Exploding Eggs, Sneezing Stickers, Laughing Lollies, and Tricky Tiles in the box on the shelf in my closet." I whispered to Zach with a wink. Zach beamed a smile at me.

"Thanks, mum, you're the best." Zach whispered back. He kissed my cheek before running out of my office, screaming at his twin to wait for him. I smiled at my children, and god-children.

Yes, things have changed in those fifteen years.

* * *

><p><em>And for us this is the end of all the stories, and we can most truly say that they all lived happily ever after. But for them it was only the beginning of the real story. All their life in this world and all their adventures in Narnia had only been the cover and the title page: now at least they were beginning Chapter One of the Great Story which no one on earth has read: which goes on for ever: in which every chapter is better than the one before." –C.S. Lewis<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Oh my gosh! This is it!<strong>

**How did you like the ending? Was it crappy? I know, I'm sorry. I tried.**

**Anyway… if you want a list of characters or if you want to see an insight better to this story, then go to my second blog. The link is bellow:**

** .com (/) winx-club-stories/good-bye/**

**Something to the items Musa was talking about in the end…**

**Gabbing Gum= **Gum that makes it where you can't stop talking, last for an hour every two minutes you chew. Silencio makes it where you yell.

**Fun Forks= **Forks charmed to repel food, great fun for peas!

**Slick Sneakers= **Sneakers that have no grip, it's like walking on ice.

**Exploding Egss= **Egg (think easter eggs) that can explode. They range from smoke bombs to fireworks. You can put most anything in them so it's fun.

**Sneezing Stickers= **stickers (like gold stars, not the painful varitey) that make you sneeze when they're stuck on you.

**Laughing lollies= **lollie pops that give you a fit of the giggles.

**Tricky Tiles= **Stepping on them traps you in one place.

**The items are inventions that Kyle and Zach made when they first got into pranking. Musa didn't like them, so she hid the items from them. The ideas come straight from **_**Wizards-Pupil**_**. **

**Yes, in the end here are the job listings:**

**Bloom: Magical healer**

**Musa: Magical spell inventor, magical healer, musician**

**Tecna: Protecter charms, magical healer**

**Stella: Movie/TV star, model (yes, she played Jenny Weasel in Jerry Hotter)**

**Layla: Sports Teacher**

**Flora: Alfea teacher**

**If you want to see more stories about the kids, then just tell me. I love them, so I'll probably write more about them over time.**

**I guess this is good bye. *sniff***

**Until Next Time,**

**Pawprinter**

**xxx**


End file.
